<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heal the past with words by ViolettaVillas8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435186">Heal the past with words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaVillas8/pseuds/ViolettaVillas8'>ViolettaVillas8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Family Loss, Letters, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaVillas8/pseuds/ViolettaVillas8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor writes letters to the dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fandral &amp; Hogun &amp; Sif &amp; Thor &amp; Volstagg, Frigga | Freyja &amp; Thor (Marvel), Heimdall &amp; Thor (Marvel), Hela &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Natasha Romanov &amp; Thor, Odin &amp; Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark &amp; Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_darkness_shows_the_stars/gifts">for_darkness_shows_the_stars</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Brother!</p><p>This is my first letter. Lady Megan said I should write it to you. You've always valued knowledge, diplomacy and words. This is my tribute to you. In some sense. Okay, you know I can't lie. If you were here you would roll your eyes at my trying to deceive you. I am writing the letter because Lady Megan said I had to do this for my sanity. I don't really understand these Midgarian customs. After killing Him, I locked myself at home and drank for three days. I wanted more, but friend Stark and friend Rogers told me to come to Lady Megan. She is a mind healer. We didn't have anything like this in Asgard. You would be interested. Her treatments are strange. Maybe except that I take some pills? That's what they call it? They are to help me heal my mind just as healing stones heal my body. I talk to Lady Megan a lot. About you, about mother, about father and about Hela. I talk a lot. Sometimes I am ashamed to admit, I cry. I've known Lady Megan for six months. He gives me different tasks. Writing letters is one of them. I will also write to my mother, father, my friends, Heimdall and Hela. You are the first. Loki, forgive me, brother. You are dead. You haven't come back. You always came back. I waited. Really. I'm still waiting. Please come back. Everyone says you definitely died. I believed it too, but you always made fun of me. I can be mindless sometimes, but you've never exposed yourself to an enemy that way. You haven't used any of your tricks. You let him... How could you let him choke you? You were the smart of us two. How could you leave me? I lost, Loki. I tried to stop him. He snapped.I can't pronounce his name. I am dreaming. He's killing you. Still. Please, brother, come back to me. I promise you I'll be better. I will even give you the crown of New Asgard. You always wanted it. You would be a better king than me. Actually, Val is more king than I am now. Please, Loki! I will apologize for everything. For laughing at your magic. For not talking about our mother. For blaming you for father's death. For electrocuting you in Saakar. For not saving you. For my last words. I'm the worst brother, not you. Loki, come back. I promise you won't be in my shadow. You will have all the glory. I can even give you a Stormbreaker. Come back to me. Please, brother.<br/>
Your brother, Thor Odinson, King of New Asgard</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Father!<br/>
This is my first letter to you. You said I am stronger than you. It was a lie! Why were you lying? They call Loki the God of Lies, not you! You lied for all my life. About everything. About the fact that I will be a great king. About Loki's legacy. About my dignity. You were hiding the truth about Hela. Father, I don't understand you. Why? It hurts. Loki named himself Odinson at the end. He confessed to be your son. He forgave you for everything. I know you loved us. But why so many lies? If we knew about Hela, about Loki... It would be better. Did the mother know about Hela? Did you lie to her too? Why didn't you prepare us? We had to bring Ragnarok to defeat her. I have destroyed everything. The beautiful gardens of the mother with wonderful flowers and huge trees. Loki's spacious chambers, where he kept his valuable books and daggers. Your throne from which you ruled wisely. All Asgard burned down. Houses, fields, rivers, mountains have disappeared. Fire consumed everything. From then on, I am afraid of fire. Before, I liked campfires. Their scent reminded me of the many trips I had with Loki. Today I can't stand the flames. I can still see Surtur before my eyes and hear Hela's screams. Father, I have ruined our whole life. This is my damn coronation. It was the beginning of misfortunes. If I had never gone to Jotunheim. If I had listened to Loki, then it would have been different. They would all be alive. It's my fault. Forgive me, Father. I destroyed our family. I have destroyed our house. You were right that I am a vain, cruel and mindless boy. You were right. Loki should be the king. I should have stayed on Earth with Jane, no power. Maybe Loki would destroy Jotuheim. Maybe you or your mother would have stopped him. But then everyone would be safe from me. I have brought defeat to Asgard. Loki said I was casting a shadow on him. I cast it on everyone I loved and doomed them. Hela destroyed my hammer. She said I didn't know you. This is true. I did not know you, father, as a ruthless conqueror. I knew you as the father who told me and Loki wonderful stories. I want to remember it. Forever. Forgive me for failing. You would have beaten Him. You always beated everyone.<br/>
Your son, Thor Odinson, King of New Asgard</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>